More Than What You Know
by Ako1209
Summary: Romano had a barley manageable life but things only seem to go down hill as he receives a phone call during a world meeting. One thing after another, Romano's secrets get revealed and the world will have to face the person they've created and meet the deeper side of Romano that none of them knew. ( not sure about a pairing yet)
1. Ring Ring

A/N hey guys for whatever reason I'm starting another fic. Just a warning the updates will be slow af but don't be afraid to review and tell me what you think as well as following and favoriting would be great. I don't own hetalia btw

Romano sighed. He was done with the meetings that he and his brother were forced to go to. He wouldn't be so irritated of it wasn't for the fact that they got nothing done. Romano felt his irritation grow when his phone began to ring. _Couldn't they wait; they should know I'm busy. Then again if it wasn't important they wouldn't call me..._ Romano sighed, stood up and pulled out his phone and answered. "Pronto?"  
"Ciao boss, we... We uh got a situation back at the base"  
Romano pinched the bridge of his nose and stand up from his chair.  
"It better be a pretty bad one if you decided to call me now of all times."  
"Sí, sí it is. We were making negotiations with the Lopez family boss when we got ambushed by the Russo's gang. We need a bit of help if you can get here." The man rushed.  
"I'll see what I can do hold them off till I get there." Romano commanded and hung up after hearing the man respond with an okay.  
"What are you doing Romano?" Germany asked in annoyance. Romano glares in response but put his briefcase on the table.  
"None of your business." He replied smoothly.  
"None of my business? You're at a meeting; you shouldn't be leaving before it's over!" Germany shouted in anger.  
"It's not like we're doing anything besides fighting so why should it matter" Romano replied. The blonde was about reply when he saw Romano take a pistol out of the briefcase.

"Besides, it's an emergency. Feli, give me the notes if I actually miss anything." He turned to his brother who looked really confused. Romano pulled a fedora out as well and sighed. "Man, I really didn't want to have to clean up blood today..." He muttered softly. With that the southern Italian left the room left, leaving and bunch of surprised nations staring at his back.  
Romano quickly changed into his suit, which he always kept in his car, just in case. It was a black suit with white pinstripes, a red dress shirt, and a green tie. The fedora had the pattern the suit had and a white band surrounding it. Once changed he turned the car on and sped off, hoping to get there in time.  
 _You ready?_ Romano asked in his head. _Of course, I am in the mafia as well Romano_ _._ The more feminine voice scolded. _Yeah yeah, just get your girly ass self-ready, got it Flavio?_ _Don't be rude you're not so great yourself Mr. Sour puss attitude. But whatever I'll be ready..._  
Romano smirked, the rest of the countries had no idea on the fact that He could talk and was on good terms with his 2p. That and a few other things that he tended not to dwell on. Soon he found himself pulling up close enough to see the restaurant being attacked. Unbeknownst to him though, the nations decided to follow crabby nation.  
Romano parked in an out of view place and got out of the car. He could hear the gunfire around him and he wished that he wasn't a little exited for the adrenaline that was about to come. He crept closer to the scene and saw corrado Bruno wave him over. He made his way over, making sure to keep the attention off him. After what seemed like and an eternity of crouching and sneaking he finally made it over to Corrado.  
"Anything else I need to know before I start to off these bastards?" Romano asked.  
"Yeah, the stronzi here have Lopez's daughter, Aria, hostage and Lopez refuses to back down without his daughter" Corrado replied and pointed to the brunette in a red dress who was struggling to escape. The man holding her was none other than Geraldo Russo, the Russo mafia boss.  
"Merda! Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Romano growled out in surprise.  
"I-I didn't have time. It only happened after I got off the phone with you" he stammered and Romano pinched the bridge of his nose. _Well looks like we've got more work._ _Yeah no duh._  
" okay. I'll make a distraction and try to get her out. Once I do I want to injure him and keep him from shooting but don't kill him, I want to deal with him personally."  
Corrado nodded and began to relay the message. _Ready?_ _Definitely._  
As soon as Romano gave the go ahead he felt Flavio begin to take some control over him and his body. He pulled out a pair of glasses to hide his left eye, which was now pink. He took a calming breath before running around the car and shooting one of the snipers. He then ran up and took the closest goon and used him as a meat shield and moved closer. Blood splattered on his face and he felt a smirk creep up his face. He took out Russo's men left and right until he was close enough to have a new hiding spot. Once down he dropped the body and saw that it was riddled with holes.  
From here, behind the red mustang, he could see Russo. He looked confused and irritated. His greasy black hair was a mess and Aria was struggling, crying but fat ugly tears.  
 **"Heh, it's almost too easy Lovi"** Flavio said using Romano's voice in a higher pitch.  
"Yeah, keep focused dumbass" he replied to "himself."  
 **"Whatever."** Flavio said before going back to the task at hand. Russo held a gun to her head and spoke.  
" I want that Vargas bastard to step out with his hands up or I'm taking the girl out!"  
Romano swore and stepped out; he kept a hidden blade, knowing that he would have to drop his gun.  
"Alright Russo, I'm out let the girl go. She has nothing to do with this." Romano said trying to calm the man, at least to take him out anyway. Russo only laughed.  
" she has everything to do with it, little Vargas." He taunted  
" what the hell are you talking about Russo" Romano demanded, taking another step closer. But a gun pointed at him stopped his movement. Romano glared.  
"This little bello il premio, here got you to stop and show yourself. Now drop your weapon." Russo demanded; his gold tooth shone as he opened his mouth to yell. Romano dropped his gun and immediately fire stopped and Romano was dragged closer to their boss. He could see that while his boys where confused they didn't question him. Once close enough Russo grabbed Romano's chin.  
"Look at you, your all bark but no bite. I told you, being nice would get you killed little boy. "He smirked and tuned to the girl in his arms.  
"I might just keep you for myself, you are quite beautiful" he continued and Romano saw Aria blanch. He felt Flavio take more control and he could feel the anger radiating off his counterpart. He found himself laughing deeply; this caught Russo's attention.  
"What's so funny Vargas?!"  
Russo's response made 'Romano' laugh even louder.  
 **"You've just made a big mistake my friend"**  
"What the hell are you talking about?" He sputtered, he shivered at the deep and threatening tone that 'Romano' had taken.  
 **"Just... This!"** 'Romano' suddenly slammed his head into his captor before pulling out a hidden blade and slamming it through the guys' skull. He felt a smile grow as he heard the crunch of the man's skull. He ripped the blade out and threw a throwing knife at Russo's wrist. Because of Romano's sudden movements, his target couldn't even get over his shock before a knife was through his wrist. Russo screamed and let go of Aria, who ran to her father.  
Romano threw another knife when Russo tried to pick up a gun to shoot it. He went over to his gun, bent down and picked it up from the ground. Russo was now on the ground trying to scramble away, looking desperate.  
"P-please... I-I didn't mean anything by this, I'll give you whatever you want just don't-" Romano cut him off by shooting his knee cap, Russo screamed again and Romano stepped close, grabbing Russo's hair and bringing him to his own eye level.  
"You know Russo, there's only one thing I hate more than perverted, dishonest trash like yourself. And that's a coward." Romano growled out and slammed Russo's head into the ground and stepped back, pointing a gun towards the man's head.  
"Arrivederci." He shot the man and he slumped over into the ground in a bloody mess, eyes still wide open.  
"Boys get the rest of his gang and take them out execution style. Show them the price for betraying a Vargas" Romano commanded before the enemy could get their act together. His workers quickly put the few remaining people of Russo's gang on their knees before shooting them in the head.  
"Lopez. You and you daughter okay?" Romano's voice became softer, and held warmth that had been startlingly missing only moments before.  
"Sí, Grazie Lovino. You saved my principessa. We are in your debt and I'd be glad to do business with an honorable man like yourself" he replied walking over and holding his tanned hand out  
Lopez was an older man with fraying and fading brown hair and green eyes. He was definitely beginning to look his age but he was a trustable person none the less. Romano shook his hand and smiled slightly, he could feel Flavio's control slowly decreasing.  
" anytime Lopez, we can meet up again later. I've got to clean the blood out of my suit before it's a permanent damage. Take care of yourselves, ya here?" Romano said.  
" you're a good kid, don't forget your roots" Lopez commented and nodded before slowly leading his crying daughter to be comforted.  
 _Well looks like everything worked out didn't it?_ _I guess but that bastard ruined our suit!_ The other man whined. Romano felt a gentler smile creep up onto his face. That was until he heard a familiar voice, completely filled with shock and disgust.  
"Fratello?!" He called out.  
 _Shit._


	2. Its in the eyes

A/N holy crap guys I'm so sorry that this took so long. It really shouldn't have been so long between updates... thanks to those of you who have stayed with this and are continuing to read this as soon as schools over with iIcan promise my updates will be a little more consistent with all my stories. Nonetheless enjoys this part and please review i appreciate every comment i get and do my best to take them into consideration. Okay last thing disclaimer, I still sadly don't own hetalia, that belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya last I checked

Romano turned around in the blink of an eye. He couldn't be here, absolutely not. But yet there he was standing looking shocked. And he wasn't alone. There standing behind his brother, were the rest of the nations from the meeting. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He so didn't need this.  
"What the hell are you doing here Feliciano?" He demanded and tried to keep back a groan of annoyance. He was worried about how much he saw. _This could be bad..._  
"I'm the one who should be asking you that Romano." Feliciano said sternly. He looked confused and annoyed and all Romano did was shrug.  
"Look now isn't the best of times Feli"  
"But fratello!" Feliciano whined and Romano bit his lip slightly.  
"Just give me a minute." Romano demanded and turned to dismiss the rest of his men when he heard Flavio speak up. _Lovi, there's 4 snipers still missing, 3 of them are headed east, probably back to their base._ _What?_  
 _Yeah, and one is still here..._ _Okay thanks for letting me know_.  
"Hey I need Corrado, Giovanni, and Vito to head east. We have some snipers heading that way and I need you and some of the others to take them out." Romano stated and the other member looked surprised.  
" sure thing boss~" Giovanni said and lead the others off. Romano searched the buildings to find the other sniper. It wasn't until he noticed the building behind his brother that he found him. Romano felt his heart race as he realized they were targeting his brother, probably thinking it was him. His body moved before he could think everything through. He had seen the man prepare to take the shot and he didn't think, not when it came to his brothers safety.  
Feliciano looked surprised as Romano pulled him away and let out a gasp.  
"Roma? W-what's going on?"  
Romano didn't answer as he pulled his gun out and shot. Unfortunately he didn't kill the man until after he had fired and it wasn't long before he felt a piercing pain in his chest. He let out a groan of pain as he felt the bullet tear its way through his body.  
"Romano?!" His brother called out in surprise when he saw the unmistakable color of red make its way onto his shirt.  
" I'm ...fine idiota..." Romano breathed out as he clutched his chest. But Feliciano put his hand on his brother's shoulder. He had tears in his eyes.  
"Fratello, let me see your wound okay? Y-you're going to be fine ve"  
Romano didn't fight as Feliciano moved his hand from his chest and let out a gasp. There was a large bullet hole on the right side of his chest, thankfully he hadn't been hit in the heart but he knew that he was going to pass out soon.  
"Arco?" He wheezed out the younger man's last name and a man with short blonde hair and deep olive green eyes. He looked over he looked startled. It seems that only now the people who were left seemed to notice their boss' problem. He rushed over.  
"Mr. Vargas? I need you to stay with me okay? I'm going to get you help."  
" Yeah, I know that's why I called you bastard. T-take... Me and the others to your house and get ready to... Patch me up..." Romano barely managed to say. _Flavio?_ _Yes?_ _I need you to take over for a bit... I'm... I'm going to pass out..._ There was a pause before his counterpart answered. _Okay I've got you Lovino, rest well my friend._ Romano felt a shift and felt himself falling into the inky blackness that came with unconsciousness.  
Suddenly 'Romano' straightened  
 **"Let's hurry this up before a bleed out sì?"**  
"Yes of course, follow me I'll take you guys in Mr. Vargas' limo, it should be able to fit everyone and you" Arco said turning to Feliciano. "Try to keep pressure on his wound to slow his bleeding, my house isn't far so we should get there quickly "  
Feliciano listened and follows Arco as he led them to the car. Once in, he began to put pressure on the wound as instructed and he finally began to get over his shock. Feliciano found it strange that his brother was still awake but didn't question it.  
" Ve, you're going to be okay fratello we'll get you fixed up soon."  
" Italy-San... Did you have any idea about this?" Japan hesitantly asked and Feli shook his head.  
" I-I had no idea and I still don't... I thought we were done with the mafia but here we are... Once Romano is well enough I'm going to get some answers from him.  
"Ah well we're here for you, after all the hero can't leave his friend to suffer alone" America spoke up in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
 **"You do know I'm right here right in front of you bastards"** 'Romano' muttered and eyes turned back to him. America rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah sorry man. Hey I've been wondering how you are still like... Awake"  
 **"Hell if I know. All I know is that I'm not letting myself lose consciousness till we're somewhere safe."** 'Romano' said though Flavio was silently thanking god for the fact that his glasses were still on. Otherwise these people would be able to see that his eyes were now pink rather than Lovino's normal brown-green or hazel color. Lovino's eyes tended to change between the two colors so it wasn't too odd to see him with hazel one day and the next olive green. Even though this wasn't Flavio's body he still felt the pain of the wound, albeit a much less severe pain than his counterpart would experience. He hissed and waited as for the limo to get to Arco's house. As the countries had begun to converse to try to decrease the tension, Flavio had closed his eyes and tried to keep his breathing steady.

"Ah! Fratello, don't sleep. y-you need to stay awake" Feliciano exclaimed when he noticed the even breathing coming from his brother.

 **"Che, I'm fine. Don't worry about me alright? From what I can tell we're almost there"** 'Romano' said calmly though Feli picked up on the slightly higher pitch to his voice. When he did he was a little confused but just thought it was because his brother was in pain. The car eventually pulled up in front of a slightly worn down apartment complex. When the car stopped Arco came out and the nations began to file out of the vehicle. Feliciano ended up getting some help from Spain to carry 'Romano' inside and up the complex's stairs as Arco led the way to his home.

"Here put him on the kitchen table and ill deal with the wound." Arco replied as they walked into the apartment. Feliciano and Antonio did as they were instructed and laid 'Romano' on the table. The room looked old and worn despite the obvious attempts to keep it clean. "Oh and would you two mind waiting in the other room? It'd be best if I had as much space as possible to work." After Arco said this Feliciano looked hesitant to leave his brother's side and Spain shared this reluctance

"Don't worry Lovino will be okay, he's gotten worse wounds before and I doubt this will be the last time he's shot at" Arco added to try to comfort the two and eventually they left the kitchen and joined the others who had made their way to the living room. Once they were gone he turned to 'Romano.'

"You can stop pretending now Flavio" He stated softly, making sure the others wouldn't hear him.

 **"Aww how did you know?"**

"I'm not and idiot, I've known you two long enough to know the difference by now."

 **"Well at least you know the difference, now let's patch Lovi up so he can come back to the land of the living in significantly less pain"** Flavio said and Arco nodded before he began to get to work after getting out the supplies. Flavio had to bite his lip to stop himself from yelling in pain. After what seemed like hours Arco finally finished stitching up the brunette. He sat up slowly and slipped the shirt which had been removed earlier to stitch him up. Flavio sighed; he was going to have to keep up the charade that he was Lovino till the real Lovino would be waking up _. Oh well it's not like I haven't done this before_. Flavio thought as he slowly walked into the living room. As soon as he entered though, the chattering among the nations slowly settled down till it was just a whisper here and there.

"Ahh! Fratello you're okay!" Feliciano yelled before leaping at him with a hug. In retrospect Flavio should've know Feliciano would've done something like this but he didn't and so he not only felt his wound jostled but his glasses flew off his face. His eyes scrunched up and he let out a hiss of pain.

 **"Careful! I don't just instantly heal remember"** He snapped, he didn't see how Feliciano flinched and let him go.

"S-sorry fratello"

 **"Che, its fine just be careful"** He said in a softer voice and opened his eyes. It was only when he heard a gasps from many in the room did he realize that his sunglasses where by England.

"L-Lovi what happened to your eyes?" Spain asked and before he could spout out some lie England spoke up.

"Who are you?"

"What? Iggy what the heck are you talking about? That's Romano"

"No it's not. Ever since we met back up with him there's been another presence with him but once he was shot all I could sense was the other presence, so I'll ask again. Who are you?" England insisted and Flavio felt a headache coming on. He moved to sit in an empty chair and he could see all the weary stares from the nations _. Lovino? Lovino! Can you hear me?_ After a moment of silence he heard a response. _Yeah bastard I'm here what do you need?_ _Your brother knocked our sunglasses off..._ _He did what?! Damnit!_ _Yeah so uh their asking about me, what do you want me to tell them...?_ _tell them who you are and where you're from and whatever but try not to go too deep into how we met, I guess..._ Romano replied sounding tired. _I'll let you know when I'm taking back control or what to leave out as you explain, at least when I can..._ _alright Vino don't push yourself._

"Vell? Just who are jou?" Germany asked

 **"Well we weren't exactly supposed to meet but... I'm Flavio Vargas, I'm Lovino's second player"** he said coolly, the silence he was met with was deafening.


End file.
